The presently unknown role of mono- and oligo-saccharides on mammalian cell surfaces will continue to be studied by NMR spectroscopy. Such carbohydrate chains have been implicated in cell adhesion and as membrane receptors, and knowledge of their function may be vital to cell immunology and cancer. The precursor sugar nucleotides and enzymes (glycosyltransferases and hydrolases) will be utilized in the preparation of modified carbohydrate chains on glycoprotins and glycolipids, which in turn will be incorporated in model membranes (liposomes). The effects of various agents, such as C2 ions and lectins, on the conforations of the sugar chains and surface interactions will be observed.